


These Strange Times

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV), American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Crossover, Established Cartinelli, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Time Travel, pre relationship misty/cordelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: When a young time-traveling witch catches the Coven's attention, Cordelia and Misty go back in time to convince her to come to the Academy. Rather than finding her immediately, however, they end up face-to-face with Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli, and go on a grand adventure all through New York.





	1. Chapter 1

Since going public with the existence of witches and magic, the occurrence of young women with jaw-dropping powers spiked tenfold. Most of the time, they made their ways to Miss Robichaux’s on their own, but every so often, one didn’t. 

This girl didn’t. Instead, she used her powers to gallivant across history. Always coming back after about a week. Cordelia compared it to a rubber band, stretched one way, and returning to its original point. 

“It’s truly remarkable,” Cordelia said, examining the pictures on the board. The same girl kept popping up in famous images, photobombing the subjects. 

“You say that about every new girl, Cordy,” Madison said from a couch. Zoe hushed her. 

“What can we do about it?” Queenie said, ignoring Madison’s comment. 

Cordelia turned to face her advisers. “The only thing I can think of,” she said, “is to follow her back in time the next time she goes. She seems to stick to New York when she goes back, but when she’s in the present, she could be anywhere.”

“We know she’s in the present now, right?” Zoe asked. Cordelia nodded. 

“She just came back from V-J Day.” Cordelia pointed at the famous image of a sailor kissing a nurse in celebration of the end of the war pinned to the cork board, surrounded by other famous pictures. Some with her in them, some still without. “So we should have some time to prepare.”

Just as Cordelia said that, however, something in Misty’s memory changed. It felt like a match held up to the middle of a piece of paper. The movies her mother watched over and over, the Angela Martin ones, suddenly had the girl dancing in the background. 

“I don’t think she’s now anymore,” Misty said. All eyes turned to her. 

“Why?”

“She’s in one of my mama’s movies. The Angela Martin and Rock Hudson one. From the fifties.”

As if to support Misty’s claim, the girl faded into the image of Marilyn Monroe standing over a subway grate. 

“Shit,” Cordelia said when she looked. “Nineteen fifty-four it is. I guess we’ve got to get ready now.”

They prepared as quickly as they could. Cordelia decided immediately it was a two-person job, and that Misty would come with her. Queenie, Zoe, and Madison would run the Academy in their absence, and run interference if any of the agencies came snooping around.Madison rolled her eyes at Cordelia’s choices.

“Giving your _girlfriend_ special treatment again?” 

“Madison, shut up,” Zoe said.

“Don’t be jealous just because you can’t go shopping back then,” Queenie added. Madison just rolled her eyes.

Misty wanted to say something, to get in a quick comeback and tell Madison off for once again making fun of her close friendship with Cordelia, but her protest died in her throat, strangled by the thought of Cordelia liking her like that. It was a thought she purposefully rarely entertained, but somehow this time it caught her off guard. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for souvenirs,” was all she could think of. 

“My mind is made up, Madison,” Cordelia said firmly. “This isn’t about playing favorites; it’s about skill sets. I think Resurgence might be useful back then.” 

Madison rolled her eyes again, but did not continue her protests. Instead, she went to find some of the more advanced students in the Academy to help ensure the success of the time-travel spell. 

After another half an hour, Cordelia and Misty were fully prepared to go back in time, and all of the witches had studied the incantation. Misty and Cordelia stood in the middle of the circle of witches, each holding a bag full of clothes and other useful things, and watched as their sisters chanted. The scene before them quickly morphed from the warm familiar insides of the Academy to a brisk evening in the middle of a crowded city street. Despite the rush which should have made seeing anyone or anything impossible, both Misty and Cordelia’s eyes were drawn to a couple approaching them. 

Misty gasped and grasped Cordelia’s wrist when she recognized the shorter of the two. 

“Cordelia, that’s Angela Martin!”

Cordelia could only nod as she stared at the other woman. A woman with whom not even the title of Supreme could earn an audience. The founder and director of SHIELD. 

“Peggy Carter,” she introduced herself gracefully as she and her companion stopped in front of Cordelia and Misty. “Are you who I’ve been hearing so much about lately?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Much of the time, Angie Martinelli wasn’t one for uncomfortable silences, but the two blondes staring at her and Peggy did not seem to be on the same page. The taller one looked absolutely starstruck, while her friend just didn’t respond to Peggy’s introduction. So she took it upon herself to break the ice. 

“Angie Martinelli, nice to meet ya!” She said quickly, offering a hand to the taller woman, who looked toward her companion with a grin, then shook her hand. Angie couldn’t help but notice their odd way of dressing. Both of them wore pants that sat low on their hips. The taller one had a shawl draped over her shirt, printed with the logo of something called Fleetwood Mac, while her friend had on a white button-up shirt, the style men wear, and neither looked particularly warm. As a whole, the two looked quite out of place in September 1954.

“I’m Misty. Misty Day. I’ve seen all your movies, my mama is a huge fan of yours, and so am I. It’s so nice to meet you!” 

_Movies, plural?_ Angie shot a look to Peggy, as she’d only had one movie so far. The one that just wrapped, with Rock Hudson. It wasn’t even out yet. But Misty seemed convinced she was a big star, so she wasn’t about to question it. “Always nice to meet a fan. Misty, why don’t you introduce us to your friend?” 

That brought the other woman out of her trance. “Cordelia Goode. Nice to meet you both.” She shook Peggy and Angie’s hands. “And no, we are not the woman you’ve heard about, Director Carter, we’re here to help her, and bring her home.”

Peggy and Angie shared another glance at the title. Not many people knew of Peggy’s position within SHIELD, or even knew about SHIELD at all. Clearly, these two women knew more than they let on. 

“It seems we have much to discuss,” Peggy said.

“Oh, can we do it over dinner?” Angie asked. “We’re kinda in the way of everyone just in the middle of the sidewalk, and I’m getting hungry. We can go shopping afterwards if you like, because you two stick out like a sore thumb.” She pointed at Cordelia and Misty, who both grimaced at their outfit choices. 

Peggy smiled at her indulgently. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. On both accounts.”

* * *

 

Somehow, it happened that the nearest restaurant was a diner, one which neither Peggy nor Angie had set foot in for eight years. The last time either of them had, Peggy left it in shambles, with dazed men littered all over the place.

“Do you think they remember me?” Peggy asked as they stepped into the L&L Automat. Angie chuckled. 

“I sure hope not, because that’d mean they’d also remember me, and they might put me to work!”

“You were a waitress?” Misty asked, shocked. 

“Yep! That’s how me and English here met,” Peggy smiled at the old nickname. 

“I never really thought of you as not an actress, I guess. Then again, I never knew your name wasn’t actually Angela Martin either.” 

“Neither did I. Think of myself as not an actress, I mean. I know my name’s not Angela. I just use that name for work.” Misty nodded at her explanation. 

The four took a seat at a booth, the one Peggy always occupied during her patronage of the diner. Misty and Cordelia sat together on one side, while Angie and Peggy sat on the other. After they ordered, Cordelia quietly explained the situation. She and Misty were both witches from the future, something Angie would have laughed at, had she not known the kinds of things Peggy dealt with regularly. At this point, somehow, time-traveling witches seemed so normal compared to Super-Soldiers and aliens, not to mention whatever came out of Howard Stark’s lab on a near-weekly basis. Cordelia was the Supreme, the most powerful witch in the Coven, though seeing as the Coven was founded long before now, there are likely two Supremes right now. Misty came because she had her own set of skills at which she was more adept than Cordelia. Angie nodded at that explanation and subtly squeezed Peggy’s thigh. Sure, they had a practical reasoning, but Angie knew girls like her when she saw them. The way the two held themselves around each other only confirmed her thoughts. Both sat ramrod straight, maintaining a small amount of space between them in the cramped booth. Like neither wanted to touch the other for fear of the other jumping to conclusions. Those familiar behaviors would’ve made Angie laugh if it didn’t make her so sad.

Once their food came, they ate quickly rather than get into too much more detail about the girl they were looking for. Loose Lips Sink Ships, and all that. They kept conversation more casual as they went shopping to help Misty and Cordelia blend in. Nothing too extravagant, except for a sable stole that made Misty quote some song by a woman whose name had no meaning to Peggy or Angie. Her actions made Cordelia giggle, though, and for that, Angie couldn’t help but get it.

“Oh, I couldn’t, Angie,” Misty protested. “It’s fur, and besides, it’s so much,” 

Angie shook her head as she paid. “One nice scarf never hurt anybody, and if you really don’t want it, then I’ll have it.” 

Misty’s protests grew weaker as they left the store with the scarf along with their other purchases. It seemed she just couldn’t pass up the “Sable on Blond” thing. After some deliberation as to where Misty and Cordelia would live during their stay, they came to the conclusion that Peggy and Angie’s home would work just fine. The place had plenty of rooms, though they rarely had company. Besides, it would be beneficial for their mission if everyone involved were in the same location. 

“Now you two have the pick of the bedrooms, except for ours,” Angie indicated the first door on the right as she led the tour. Peggy had retired to her office to make some calls rather than come out and be social, but that was her loss. “You two can sleep wherever, but please don’t think Peggy and I would pass any judgment on you if you do decide to share a room.” She hoped she didn’t overstep any bounds with that comment, but it came out before she could stop it. Despite that, Misty looked relieved and gestured to the door across the hall. 

“I think we can make do in that one, right, Cordelia?” 

Cordelia nodded tiredly. Her shoulders started to slump as soon as she stepped over the threshold of the house, so Angie figured she wouldn’t have protested to any sleeping situation. Apparently magic took a lot out of someone, and a busy night added on top of it made Angie smile at the two of them sympathetically. 

“You two have a good night,” she said as they carried their things into their room. 

“You too!” Misty replied. “And tell Peggy good night from us!” 

Angie nodded. She entered her and Peggy’s room and changed into a nightgown. Peggy, surprisingly, slipped into bed soon after Angie did. Usually, her research on things like this kept her up into the early morning. 

“You got all the information you need?” Angie asked. Peggy snorted. 

“Nowhere near.” She kissed Angie’s temple. “I just wanted to spend an entire night with you, for once.” 

Angie sighed happily and snuggled into Peggy’s embrace. 

“I love you, Peg.” 

Peggy placed another kiss on Angie’s forehead. 

“I love you too, Angie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "these strange times" by Fleetwood Mac  
> I'm on tumblr at drpinkky  
> I'm on twitter at drpinkky as well!


End file.
